indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdelina Larington
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *“Solar Saint, let your light shine through me, that I might deliver Justice by your sword!"'' *''“My eyes have been opened to the suffering of both the living and the dead.  I can’t let myself be controlled by powers or prejudices any longer. From today  forward, I fight for what I believe in–a world of balance between light and darkness.”'' Story A spiritualist and descendant of the Legendary Solar Saint Avenlia, Magdelina uses the rituals of a battle priestess to summon forth her ancestor's ghost and channel its strength as her own. As her ties to Avenlia grow stronger, she transforms into an unstoppable force of legendary might. In War of Indines, Magdelina went on a crusade with two friends, intent on stopping the resurrection of the Overlord Rexan. Magdelina and her friends Vanaah and Kallistar stormed the overlord's fortress, but were too late to stop his resurrection. Magdelina alone made it to the throne room to confront Rexan. When she reached the final chamber in the fortress, something came over her, taking control of her body unwillingly and forcing her to fight. Ultimately Magdelina was defeated, and awoke from her trance with a vivid and frightening memory of how she had been controlled. Rexan explained to her that Avenlia's deep hatred had driven her back to slay him once more–at Magdelina's own peril. The overlord offered to teach her to truly control the spirits she communed with, and Magdelina accepted. With a mastery of both light and dark magic, Magdelina is no longer a puppet to be used by her spirits, but a master who commands and directs them to fight alongside her. She now acts as a guardian and guide to the spirits of Indines, fighting to protect the sanctity of the living from the dead, and vice-versa. Appearance Magdelina is a young woman with long white hair which she keeps in two long pigtails. Powers & Abilities Magdelina can channel the spirit of Saint Avenlia through her own body, giving her the speed and strength of the legendary hero. Once awakened as Twilight Magdelina she can command the spirits of powerful ancient heroes. *Delgado *Kelbran *Avenlia *Velori Relationships *Cousin of -> Eligor *Descendant of -> Avenlia *Friends with -> Kallistar , Vanaah *Sent to defeat -> Overlord Rexan (In War ) *Pupil of -> Overlord Rexan (In Devastation ) Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *A defensive fighter who focuses on longevity and outlasting opponents. Magdelina begins a match in a severely weakened state, but gradually grows more and more powerful, eventually becoming the strongest character in the game, if she can survive long enough. BattleCon: Devastation of Indines *Magdelina appears as a boss character in Devastation. Magdelina wields 4 different Spirit Guardians. She can summon these guardians to herself, allowing her to make extra attacks each beat, or she can set them loose to fight on their own, where they will attack on their own repeatedly until she binds them back to herself. Pixel Tactics *Magdelina is primarily a healer, but as a leader she will slowly increase the power of her unit over time. Strikers *Magdelina's Striker card can prevent damage and increase your power for a following turn. Gallery Alt Art Magdelina.png|Alternate Art Chibi Magdelina.png|Chibi TwilightMagdelina.jpg|Twilight Magdelina, a boss in Devastation. Magdelina Face.png Alt Magdelina.png|Extended Edition Alt Art TwilightMagdelinaConcept001.jpg|Twilight Magdelina Concept Sheet (by Fontes) TwilightMagdelinaSpiritsConcept001.jpg|Concept Sheets for Avenlia and Velori (by Fontes) TwilightMagdelinaSpiritsConcept002.jpg|Delgado and Keldran Concept Sheets (by Fontes) MagdelinaAltConcept001.jpg|Magdelina Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens Magdelina has 5 Trance Counters and 5 Level Counters. Devastation Boss Magdelina controls 4 spirits, which may be Bound or Unbound. When Bound, Magdelina has additional powers. When Unbound, they deploy to the board as markers and perform an attack each phase. Attacks Spirits Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Jefferian Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Boss Character Category:Characters in Disc Duelers